Nightmares Can't Hurt You
by ShyWriter122
Summary: Raphael has a nightmare. Can Leo be a good older brother and comfort Raph? A cute fluffy story. Contains NO T-Cest Just brotherly fluff :)


Nightmares Can't Hurt You

_The rain was splashing down on the rooftops. Heavy, lashing rain. Raphael was staring down in horror at the cold, lifeless bodies beside him. His brother's bodies. The brothers he had just killed. The blood on his sai was proof. _

"_No! No! This can't be happening!" he shouted. He blinked, allowing tears to flow freely from his eyes. _

_He started shaking slightly. Reality was starting to seep in. He, Raphael Hamato had killed Michelangelo, Donatello and his best friend, Leonardo. _

_He crawled over to Leo and started shaking him, hoping for some movement. None. More tears started to fall. _

"_No, No, I didn't! WHY?!"_

"_Leo, no…please."_

"LEO!"

Raph woke up panting, his face full of sweat. _Just a dream_, he thought. _Just a dream_.

His eyes started to adjust to the darkness and his vision was now clear. Shakily, he reached out to his bedside table to find the switch to his lamp. Once on, the artificial light filled the room which caused him to calm down slightly, and his breathing to become steady.

He looked at his sai to see if there was any blood on them, to confirm that it was truly only a dream. Once he saw that they were spotless, he sighed in relief. Not a single spot of red was to be seen on his weapon. In fact, they were so clean that the light of the lamp was reflecting on the stainless steel, shining brilliantly.

He wanted to see Leo so badly. To make sure he was ok. He hated to admit it, and would kill himself if anyone found out, but he loved his brothers. Life would be meaningless without his them. He loved all of them equally but he was fondest of Leo and Mikey. Leo because he was his best friend ever since they were little. Sure they fought a lot. But that's what siblings do. And they were as close as ever. Then there was Mikey. Raph felt as if he always had to protect him as he was the youngest. Plus, he would always bring a smile on Raph's face, even in the most hopeless situations. He was the one who would calm him down when he lost his temper.

Suddenly Raph's bedroom door shot open. There stood his elder brother panting, gasping for breath.

"Raph, what's wrong? I heard crying and some screams." His voice was filled with concern and fear that something may have happened to his younger brother. He came closer and sat next to him on the edge of his hammock.

Out of nowhere, Raph lunged forward and grabbed Leo into a hug. He held him tightly. He honestly couldn't stop himself. All he wanted was to make sure Leo was still there.

"Wha…." Leo started as he was pushed back.

The red masked brother started crying softly. He was even surprised at himself. Burying his face in Leo's shoulder, he sobbed.

Leo was more than shocked. Raph never hugged anyone. Not even Casey. Let alone cry! When the hot-headed brother starts crying, you know things have to be pretty bad.

Nonetheless, Leo hugged back and waited patiently for him to stop crying. He rubbed his back in attempt to soothe his brother.

After a while Raph's breathing went back to normal and he stopped shaking. A new emotion filled him; embarrassment. He had just hugged Leo and cried in his arms. If Mikey ever finds out he'll never let me live it down, thought Raph, blushing.

Raphael quickly pulled back. He looked at the floor beneath his hammock in attempt to not make eye contact with Leo.

"So Raph, tell me what's wrong." Began Leo.

All the younger brother did was stand there and shake his head. "I'm fine", he lied.

Leo scoffed. He couldn't believe how stubborn he was. Does he think I'm an idiot? He wondered.

"I'm not falling for it Raph! You start bawling your eyes out and…." Leo paused. "Heck! You even hugged me! And now you expect me to believe that nothing is wrong?!" "Spill it out Raphael!"

Raph winced at the use of his full name. Leo meant business. He wasn't one to get angry so easily. Which meant he was extremely worried.

After a long silence, Raph finally said, "I had a nightmare."

Leo nodded with a serious face. "Do you want to tell me about it?" he asked gently, not wanting to upset his brother more.

Raph sniffled and fresh, hot tears started streaming down his face again.

Leo felt awful; he had never seen Raph cry like this before.

"Raph." Leo tilted his chin upwards so that he was looking at him. Raphael stopped crying for a moment and stared at Leo, wondering what was coming next.

"I know your dream was dreadful but I promise if you tell me about if you will feel better." Leo smiled.

Raph sniffled again and nodded with a sigh.

"I…I…you….Mikey…Donnie…..dead."

Leo raised an eyebrow.

Raph sighed one more. Get a grip, he thought.

"You, Mikey and Donnie died!" A sob escaped his throat. "And I killed ya!"

This was too much for him. He started crying again. More violently this time. It was extremely hard for him. He always wanted to protect his brothers at all cost. He was ready to die for them if it meant saving their life. The thought of himself killing them was overwhelming.

Leo just stared in disbelief. He knew that he had to act like the older brother he was, but truthfully, he was scared. Never in his life had he seen Raph cry so much. In fact, Leo hadn't seen Raph cry since they were four. He didn't know what to do so he let his instincts take over and enveloped him into a hug.

Raph felt surprisingly safe in his brother's tight grip. He felt like nothing could have harmed him and if they tried, they would have to get past Leo. He squeezed tighter, not wanting to let go, and Leo was having a hard time breathing.

When Leo felt Raph calm down he let go of him and looked into his eyes.

"Are you gonna be ok? Do you want me to sleep with you tonight?"

Raph felt relieved and nodded. Truthfully, he wanted to ask this question himself but was too embarrassed to. A small smile escaped his lips but quickly vanished when he remembered the seriousness of the situation.

"But not in here." Said Leo. "I hate you hammock, it's so hard to sleep in."

Raph chuckled, remembering the time where they were forced to stay at April's house for a few days and Leo had to sleep in a hammock.

"Where then?"

Leo gestured for Raph to follow him. They got up and exited Raph's room. Walking along the hallway they could hear the steady breathing of their two sleeping brothers.

"Wait here for a second." Whispered Leo. "I need to check on Mikey and Donnie."

Raphael couldn't help but smile. Leo was such a sweet elder brother. He never once thought of himself, just the well being of his siblings. Every night he checked on Donnie, Raph and Mikey to make sure they were ok. Only Raph knew this though. He'd found out one night on a trip to the bathroom.

First, Leo went to Mikey's room. Quietly, he opened the door. The youngest's bedroom was exactly the opposite if the eldest's. While Leo's room was neat and organized, Mikey's room was messy with comic books and sports equipment thrown all over the floor.

As Leo entered, he noticed Mikey was shaking slightly. Must be the cold, thought Leo. He pulled the blanket over Mikey so that he was fully covered in the warm, fluffy material. He immediately stooped shaking and smiled in his sleep.

AWWWW, thought Leo. He looks so cute. He chuckled to himself. Even Raph had to admit it. When Mikey slept he looked adorable. Leo shot his baby brother one last glance as he closed the bedroom door.

Raphael was waiting patiently in the hall.

"Just Donnie left", whispered Leo. Raph just nodded.

Approaching the genius turtle's room, Leo thought about Raph's nightmare. He wondered if there was a reason that he would have such disturbing dreams. Shrugging, he opened Don's room. Metal, bits of machines and schematics along with blueprints and crumpled up sheets of paper were on the tiled floor.

Donnie was sleeping soundly. He never was much of a snorer. He looked fine so Leo left and shut the door behind him.

When Raph heard the door close he looked up. "Ready?" He asked with a yawn. It was around 3am and both of them were getting sleepy.

"Uh-huh". Was Leo's reply.

Raph still looked a little uneasy so as they were walking the long distance towards Leo's room, Leo put a comforting hand around Raphael's shoulder and smiled a genuine smile. "Everything's gonna be ok little brother. Remember, nightmares can't hurt you."

Raph felt tears in the back of his eyes. He was grateful for Leo's concern. _I don't deserve this. _He thought. _I'm always being such a jerk to him._

Having reached Leo's room, he motioned for Raph to get in the bed. He shut the door and joined Raph, pulling the covers over both of them.

Raph huddled closer to Leo, feeling warm and safe next to him. Hearing his breath was comforting.

"Thank you Leo…..for everything."

Leo opened his mouth to question Raph, but closed it when he decided not to, and just play along.

"You're welcome Raphie."

Raph snickered at the use of his childish nickname. The only person who would still sometimes call him that was Mikey. And most of the time it was when he was making fun of Raph.

He yawned. He knew Leo wouldn't fall asleep until he was sure Raph had. It was just to show what a kind and caring person he was.

"Hey bro?" Raph started.

Leo sat up, concerned. "Yeah? What's wrong?"

"Can we keep this whole event to ourselves?

The older brother relaxed, relieved that it was only a harmless question.

"Sure".

With another short yawn, Raph huddled closer into Leo's chest and closed his eyes. But not before muttering, "Love ya big brother".

Leonardo smiled. "Love you too little brother".

And with that, the two fell into a peaceful slumber. The nightmares didn't return much to Raph's delight.

And that's how Mikey and Donnie found their brothers that following morning. Cuddled together in warm, fluffy blankets.

"What the hell…" Started Don.

"…..Happened in here last night?" Finished Mikey.

They both stood in the doorway, mouths open in awe, gaping at their two older brothers.

"Am I still sleeping?" Whispered Mikey, careful not to wake them up. This was an extremely rare sight and it was unbelievably cute.

Don shook his head. "No Mikey…, no you're not".

Suddenly an evil smile formed on Mikey's face. He looked at Don and half mouthed, have whispered; 'Instant blackmail'.

Don smiled. "I'll get the camera.

'CLICK'

They looked at the screen of the camera. But then Donnie felt bad. Leo and Raph never did this. And by taking a picture and embarrassing them, it was sure to stay that way.

"We shouldn't do this Mikey. Let's delete the picture".

Mikey gave a quiet Awwwwww. "Why not?" He protested.

But then he caught on. Looking at his sleeping brothers, he muttered an "Oh' in Donnie's direction.

Donatello got another blanket and covered the two. "Sleep tight". He whispered.

Mikey and Don smiled happily at each other. Putting an arm around Mikey's shoulder, Donnie said, "Come on Mike, let's get some breakfast." He nodded as they left the room. "I hope we're having cake! I love cake!" Came Mikey's cheerful voice from the kitchen.

Meanwhile Raph and Leo were still sleeping, with smiles on their faces.

**This was my first fanfiction and I'm quite happy with it. I hope you enjoy reading it. **


End file.
